The Paid Wedding Date
by Mia Isabella Cullen
Summary: Bella pays Edward to go with her to her sister's wedding and pretend to be her boyfriend in front of her family. What would happen between this two? read and fing out.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! So I have been thinking about making this story for a while now, so I decided to JUST DO IT ALREADY and post the first chapter. Have you seen the movie "The Wedding Date"? Yes? Well this story is kind of inspired in that movie but kind of different… It's going to be a short story but I don't want to make it a one shot so it's going to be multiple chapters…**

**Summary: Bella pays Edward to go with her to her sister's wedding and pretend to be her boyfriend in front of her family. What would happen between this two? **

**Disclaimer: Roses are red, Violets are blue, I don't own Twilight and neither do you! :b**

**I hope you guys like it.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Paid Wedding Date<strong>

**Chapter 1**

* * *

><p>Its way to fucking early but I can't bring myself to go back to sleep, the anxiety its killing me. I better get up and start packing… I need to find something that helps me relax a little… I was finishing packing when I heard my phone ring… I'm going to let it ring and get to voicemail; I'm not in the mood for talking.<p>

"_Hey Bella… It's Edward… I got your message… all nine of them, don't worry, I'll be there and we are going to make your ex-boyfriend see how stupid he was for breaking up with you. We are going to Forks today, I'm in the seat number 24B, it's right next to yours so you will know it's me… I will see you in the plane… Bye…"_

I can't believe this… I'm a 22 year old woman with a perfect life, work, friends, family; everything except one thing… love, my heart was completely empty since Mike broke up with me two years ago.

I sat at the floor to close my suitcase, I have to go to Forks because my little sister Renesmee is getting married to Jacob, one of my best friends who also happens to be my ex's best friend, actually he introduced us, and now Mike is the Best man at the wedding and I have to see him again…

I could never forget about Mike, maybe because I never knew the reason he broke up with me in the first place…so unexpectedly, everything happened so fast, without any explanation, one day we were happy and the next out of nowhere he says that it's not working between us and he leaves me… I don't get it. Now, two years later I have to see him again and I panicked and like a crazy desperate woman I pay $10,000.00 to a man to pretend to be my boyfriend during my sister's wedding, only to make my family believe that I'm happy and why not… make Mike jealous and see what he lost, maybe he would want me back. Pathetic. I wouldn't have done it if it wasn't an emergency… This can be considered an emergency right? Like I said before: Pathetic. I have to read his information one more time.

_Name: Edward Cullen_

_Age: 24 years old_

_Occupation: Doctor_

_Personal characteristics: Honor Graduate student from The University of Washington, Medical Director at the Phoenix Hospital, Great benefactor in many charitable agencies, loves music, art, books, dancing, cooking and traveling around the world._

That was the basic information that was needed but there was a detail missing… a picture, we figure it would be better to meet each other in the plane to Forks, which now I have to admit it was the most stupid idea ever, what if the guy was a total jackass as ugly as Danny Trejo? If that was the case my plan is going to backfire on me, that would not work at all, but I decided to trust him, and my two best friends…

_*****Flashback*****_

"_Come on Bella, a friend of mine hired him to pretend to be her boyfriend for her father's funeral, and she told me he was really hot." Alice said while taking a sip of her coffee. _

"_Of course Bells, Emmet knows him, he is the doctor of a friend of a friend of Emmet's friend." Rosalie said with a gesture of conviction in her tone._

_Seriously? The friend of a friend of Emmet's friend? Right… he most definitely know him alright…_

"_I don't know…"_

"_I know something good is going to come out of all this…" Alice said with a faraway look on her face._

"_All right, I will do it. I'm not going to lose anything for trying right?" I said while dialing his phone number. There's no going back now…_

_*****End of Flashback*****_

Oh Shit! I'm going to be late.

I quickly went to get a shower, my muscles are so tense, I need to relax everything is going to be alright.

I finish showering and hurry to put my clothes on, Alice would be here any minute.

_I got a pocket,_

_Got a pocket full of sunshine_

_I got a love an' I know that it's all mine_

_Oh, oh whoa oh_

_Do what you want,_

_But you never gonna break me,_

_Sticks an' stones are never gonna shake me_

_No, oh whoa, oh_

_Take me away (Take me away)_

_A secret place (A secret place)_

_A sweet escape (A sweet escape)_

_Take me away (Take me away)_

_Take me away (Take me away)_

_To better days (To better days)_

_Take me away (Take me away)_

_A hiding place (A hiding place)_

What the hell? I heard my cell phone ringing with what I assume was Alice's way of torturing me; she is always messing with my damn phone… I ran to my room, almost tripping… with my own feet and got my cell phone.

"Alice why in the hell do you like to torture me? Seriously? Pocketful of Sunshine? Really?"

"Good Morning Sunshine is nice to hear from you too, I have missed your voice terribly, Oh yeah I'm fine how about yourself? Of course we are down here waiting for you to take you to the airport, what are friends for?" She said with what I'm sure has to be the most sarcastic voice in the voices book.

"Whatever Alice, I'll be down in a minute."

"Sure, love you too."

"You are awfully small to be so hugely annoying." Apparently I said that to myself since she had hung up on me already, crazy little pixie…

I took my bags and got to the elevator. My friends where waiting for me in Emmet's humongous Hummer, I have to say it, that thing does look like its owner… Emmet was in the driver's seat and Jasper was in the passenger seat which means that I will have to be in the back with my annoying best friends… Rosalie and Alice… whatever… I'm so nervous, I feel like I have a hole in my stomach.

"Hello sunshine." All the evil creatures I call my friends said at the same time, of course Alice would tell all of them about what she did to my precious cell phone, everyone know I had a time when I loved that song but I heard it so many times that I can't stand it anymore… All of them have an amused expression on their faces, and like the mature woman that I am I did the only think that I could think of; I flip them off, which only make them lose it and laugh at me in my face. Great friends I have.

"You know what? Whatever let's just leave ok?"

"Whatever you want sunshine…"

"Ughhh"

I had known Alice and Rosalie since Middle School, we met Jasper and Emmet in High School, Alice and Jasper had a one-of-a-kind-I-just-met-the-love-of-my-life-connection thing and they fell in love with each other and haven't been apart ever since, Jasper just proposed to her on Valentine's Day, with Rosalie and Emmet it was the typical cheerleader hooks up with the football team's quarter back and they went from there. They have been living together for a year now. I know Emmet wants to propose to her but he hadn't found the perfect moment yet, he didn't want to do the same cliché thing Jasper did, his words not mine.

The rest of the drive was really quiet, except for one or two comments about my sister's wedding, but apart from that we were silent, they understand that I'm not in the mood for talking, I'm too nervous about the whole Mike thing… and the Edward thing, I have never seen the guy…I took my time to think about all the things that had happen in the last two years. My life, at least my love life, is a disaster, I have a great job, and I'm an independent woman, I had always been, I was always one of the most popular girl in High School, the one every boy wanted to date but I never given much thought to love, I wanted to finish High School and move on…and then Jacob introduced me to Mike at one of his parties and I fell in love with him, he was the perfect guy, funny, responsible, he was perfect for me…

"We are here little sis; Jasper and I are going to take your bags." Emmet's booming voice slap me out of my thoughts.

"Ok Bella, your sister's wedding is in a week, and we are going to get there the day after tomorrow." Alice said to me in a comforting voice.

"Hell yeah sis, we are going to Forks Baby!" When Emmet found out that all of them were going with me he got as excited as a kid in a candy store… but the "Forks Baby" gets annoying after a while…

We were inside the airport already, it was going to be hard to say bye to them, we haven't go one day without seen each other since High School. Rose, Alice and I have a Wedding planning agency… you know what the funny thing is? My sister didn't want me to plan her wedding…

"I'm going to miss you guys…" I start saying.

"Oh cut the crap Bella is not the fucking end of the world, we are going to see you in a few days; you haven't see your family in two years." That's Rosalie for you, always such a bossy bitch.

"Besides, you are about to meet your secret man, isn't that exiting?" Alice said jumping up and down as if she had an energy overdose.

"I know I just… never mind give me a hug, you are right." All of them hugged me at the same time like we used to do all the time…

Once I said bye to my friends I went through the security lines to seat in the waiting area.

"_Passengers of the first class on fly 75, with destination to Seattle WA. Departing at 9:59 am, please stand in the line with your boarding passes."_

I guess that's me… let's get this over with.

"Thank you Ms. Swan you are all set, your are on the seat 24A, enjoy the fly and thank you for choosing our airline." Such a nice fly attendant…

"Thank you." I said nicely and walked to get in the plane…

I have been seating in here for about ten minutes now and the seat next to me was still empty, I was getting more nervous by the minute, this is crazy…

"Would you like a drink madam? You seem a little nervous, is this your first time flying?" Another fly attendant came out of nowhere…

"Oh no, I'm just waiting for someone, can you please tell me where the ladies room is?"

"Sure Ms. Follow me, is this way."

"Thank you" I followed the nice… and slightly gay looking fly attendant to the bathroom, I just need some time… and someone to talk to… "You know what? I don't really need to go to the bathroom, I'm just nervous and I'm waiting for someone and…"

"May I ask who are you waiting for?" He asked with a bright smile on his face. Ha he just sounded like my mom… He may be more than a slightly gay…

"ummm… yeah, I'm waiting for the man that's going to take the seat next to mine, on the 24B."

"Oh my… God bless the man on the 24B. Please don't take this the wrong way but, he is fucking hot… I'll be all over that if he wasn't straight." Yeap, definitely gay, this dude just got out of the closet…

It was there, trying to make conversation with a perfect stranger that I first saw him. I looked to the seat and I swear my mouth just hit the floor.

"I know right? He is gorgeous."

"Yes he is…" I'm sure I'm all shades of red by now. Next to my seat was the most gorgeous man I have ever seen, at least from behind since I couldn't see his face yet, he was tall and I could see he had awesome muscles, brought shoulders, strong arms that could hug you and take your breath away… great ass… firm legs... the color of his hair was really uncommon, it was copper looking, like a mixture of red, brown and gold and it was really untidy but in a way that looked fucking sexy on him… and then he turned around and smile to a little girl…

"Fuck…"

Indeed I'm sure this fly attendant now can die a happy man… his skin was really white, like pale white, he has the most beautiful face in the world, with a square jaw, straight nose, and the eyes… the eyes where a deep green that reminded me of two emeralds…

"Go get him girl." I looked at my gay fly attendant and smiled at him.

I fixed my hair and clothes… what the hell? It's not like I'm going to fuck him right? I start walking back to my seat. He watch my every move and when I was standing next to him he looked at me, his eyes travel my body up until he met my eyes and then he flashed a gleaming dazzling smiled at me, the most glorious crooked smile that mankind have ever seen.

"Isabella." He greeted me in a silken, velvety, irresistible voice. He stood in the halo of the seat light, looking like a male model in an advertisement for clothes.

"Hello Edward, how are you? Please call me Bella…" I said with what I hope was a nice smile on my face.

"I'm fine, thank you Bella." He said giving me a kiss in the cheek, which made me blush.

I smiled at him and took my seat. I think I should warn him… I turn to him and started speaking as fast as I could.

"You know what? My family is not normal, we are all very strange, starting by me, I mean look what I'm doing, anyway… my mom acts like a five year old, my dad is the chief of police and he is obsessed with car accidents and speeding, he can't stand any of it, he would put everybody who speeds on a jail cell together, my sister just loves attention, and she can't stand it when she doesn't get what she wants…"

"Bella, breath, I think I can handle it." He said with the same crooked smiled on his face which surprisingly calmed me. "Now why don't you rest a little, it's a long fly."

I did what he said, I turn on my iPod and I fall asleep."

* * *

><p><strong>So? What do you guys think? Did you like it? Hate it? Love it? Let me know what you think.<strong>

**My writing skills SUCK! So… you people have to tell me if something is wrong. ALSO I think I SERIOUSLY NEED a Beta reader, so if anyone is interested please contact me. It will be greatly appreciated. **

**I will post next chapter as soon as I can. I'm trying to finish my other unfinished stories, I actually have the next chapter of "Just follow me" done but I don't want to post it yet. **

**PLEASE VOTE AT THE TEEN CHOICE AWARDS IF YOU CAN (They want teenagers only pff)**

**PLEASE VOTE AT MY POLL! I REALLY WANT TO KNOW WHO THE HOTTEST TWILIGHT START IS! (I already know but I want to know your opinion)**

**Reading Recommendations: PLEASE GO READ "How to Fix a Pretty Boy" by XquisiteProdigy, she is an amazing author and her story is GREAT! I really love it; it's fun, adorable, interesting and exciting. (I can't wait for next chapter)**

**Another story you should read is "Parental Guardian" by Welcome2MyWorldxoxo, I love that story, it has a little of everything and is one of my favorites. **

**Love you all**

**XOXO**

**Mia**


	2. Turbulence

**Hi everyone! Here is the second chapter of this story. I hope you guys like it! **

**The song I use in here in "Breathless" by The Corrs which was used in the movie "The Wedding Date" **

**Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, I don't own Twilight and neither do you. :b**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Paid Wedding Date<strong>

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p><em>Go on, go on, leave me breathless.<em>

_Come on…_

_The daylights fading slowly_

_But time with you is standing still_

_I'm waiting for you only_

_The slightest touch and I feel weak_

_I cannot lie_

_From you I cannot hide_

_I'm losing the will to try_

_Can't hide it_

_Can't fight it_

_So go on, go on, come on leave me breathless_

_Tempt me, tease me, until I can't deny this loving feeling_

_Make me long for your kiss_

_Go on, go on, yeah_

_Come on…_

I woke up with a start when the plane moved violently.

"What the hell?" I said when the plane shacked again.

"_Good afternoon ladies and gentleman this is your captain speaking, we are experiencing some turbulence, and we cordially asked the passengers to adjust their seatbelts, we are sorry for the inconvenience, thank you for flying with us."_

Great! This is so fucked up, I seriously hate this kind of situations… where is Edward? Oh my God, he is not in his seat. It's he alright? Should I look for him? Yes, yes I should.

"Excuse me Ms. have you seen the guy that was seating with me?" I asked the nice looking lady seating behind me.

"No dear, I'm sorry, but I think you should put your seatbelt on…"

"Yeah I know but I need to find him…"

I decided to go to the bathrooms, but the plane shacked again and I hit myself with the door that was just opening, and I run into somebody…

"Bella, are you okay?"

"Yeah thank… Edward? Oh I'm so sorry, there's turbulence and I couldn't find you and I thought I should look for you to make sure you were okay…" The plane shacked again, harder than the other times and I just scream in fear and hugged Edward as hard as I could…

"Are you scared?" He asked me with an amused smile while reaching around to hug me back.

"No, I mean, yes, this is pretty damn scary and it have never happen to me, I have always traveled in nice and safe planes but this is all jumpy and…

"Everything is alright, it's just a little turbulence, it started a while ago but you didn't feel it because you are a heavy sleeper." He said with a light chuckle.

"Really?" I asked with wide eyes. I have never experience… turbulence or whatever that shit is called.

There was another hard movement and I hugged Edward for dear life.

"Oh God, I can't died right now, my sister is waiting for me to be on her wedding, Alice and Rosalie want me to help them plan their weddings, I haven't even planed my own wedding, Alice wants to go shopping in Seattle, Rose wants me to be the godmother of her and Emmet's first baby, Oh My God Emmet, what's going to happen with Emmet if I die? Who would defend him from Rosalie every time she wants to hit him? I don't want to die." I said all this while hugging Edward with all the strength I had. Apparently I was way too funny and he lost it, he started laughing like I was the most hilarious thing ever.

"Bella look at me." Edward said but I didn't want to leave the comfortable space I found in his chest… which smelled really good.

"Bella please look at me." He said taking my chin in his fingers so I had to look at him. He was intensely looking at me, his eyes said more than his words, I could get lost in his eyes, I found such… peace and confidence in his eyes… I felt… secure. I have never felt this way before…

"We are not going to die; I'm not going to let anything happen to you, I'm going to take care of you." He said with a mischievous smile playing in his face. The plane shacked again and I hold on to him closer. I have a hate/love relationship with this turbulence crap…

"Maybe we are going to die… but no from turbulence…" He said looking at my lips and frowning.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing… lets go take our sits before you hurt yourself…" He said taking my hand in his and walking me to our sits.

Half an hour later the captain said that we were arriving to Seattle. I release a relieved breath and Edward looked at me with an amused expression.

"I'm sorry… I'm just a little dramatic… I tend to overreact a little…" I said in my defense. He just shook his head and smiled that beautiful crocked smile at me.

He took our carry-on bags and we got off of the plane. We are taking a rental car from Seattle to Forks… I'm a little scared about the four hour ride there… in a car, alone… with Edward… alone…

We picked up our luggage and went to get our rental car, a nice silver Volvo…

"Wow, just as I remembered it… cloudy and cold…"

"Have you been here before?"

"Yeah… I was born in Forks… My dad has always live here, he and my mom marry really young… my mom didn't like it that much but she stayed because she loved my father and didn't have the hart to leave him… then we came in the picture and they stayed here, I moved to Phoenix two years ago… I haven't seen them in so long… How about you? Have you ever been to the great town of Forks? What am I saying you probably have never heard of it…"

"Actually… my parents live there… I was born in Chicago but my dad got a better job in Forks Hospital and we moved here when I was 17… I got a job offer in Phoenix and moved there four years ago… Surprised?"

"A little… I never thought you lived in Forks…"

We got in the car after deciding that Edward was going to drive since he knew the way… we are going to stay in my parents' house but he knew how to get to Forks I will tell him the way once we get there… in four hours…

Edward reached for the radio and turned it on in a classical music station. Claude Debussy, Ludwig Van Beethoven, Karol Szymanowski, Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart, Carl Maria Von Weber, Hugo Wolf and many other classical music composers filled out the space with their glorious musical compositions and helped us lose track of the time in our way to Forks.

"I think we should stop at the gas station so I can change… I don't feel appropriate for the occasion."

"You look great Bella I don't think is necessary to…"

"Please… I need to look good; I don't want to look like the pathetic chick that just got out of the plane, plus my sister is obsessed with fashion and with being and making other be the center of attention I can't just show up to her "family get together before her wedding" wearing jeans and a shirt, she would kill me, plus Mike is going to be…"

"Alright then, but we are not stopping in the gas station, those restrooms are disgusting. You can change at this little bar/restaurant I know, the owner is my friend."

"Thank you Edward, that really means a lot to me."

We stopped at this place called "New Moon Bar and Restaurant" and we got off of the car and he led me to the entrance.

Edward's friend Felix end up being a really nice guy, he was a (HHHM)just like Emmett, Hot, Huge and Hilarious Man. He was kind enough to let me borrow his office and use it as a dressing room. Now the huge dilemma was to know what I was going to wear…

I put on the first dress I found, a short red dress that was classy and elegant with a little sexy touch here and there. I went out to ask for Edward's opinion and found him seating outside waiting.

"What do you think about this one?" He looked at me up and down and nodded.

"You look great." I know is kind of his job to say nice things since I'm going to be paying him for pretending to be my boyfriend and all that but, couldn't he just say something else? SHIT! His tie is red. I started biting my bottom lip, I always do it when I'm nervous.

"This dress is not going to work…"

"Why not, it's a beautiful dress and you look great in it…"

"Your tie is red… if I'm wearing a red dress and your tie is red we are going to look as if we are trying too hard to look like a couple, I don't want to give that impression to my family, I think I should just change the dress… I'll be right back."

I took out the blue dress and put in on, it was a little longer than the red dress but it was as classy and sophisticated, and the low back give me the sexy touch I needed.

"How about this one?" I asked Edward who was still sitting waiting for me outside.

"Beautiful, you look great, blue looks really good on you." Edward said standing up and taking my hand.

"This is the dress then… I think we should go…"

We thanked Felix for his help and went back in the road; we were close to my parent's house now and I was really nervous about the possibility of seeing Mike again…

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you guys think? Did you like it? Hate it? Love it? I really want to know. <strong>

**Thanks to all of you who had added me to your Favorite stories, author, author alert and story alerts, I appreciate your love! **

**Thank you edwardluver1721, cliniquehappy, PINKIZLIFE101, and .Edward for your reviews in the first chapter, I'm glad you are enjoyning this little story.**

**REMINDER: TEENAGERS! PLEASE GO VOTE AT THE TEEN CHOICE AWARDS! Let's make The Twilight Saga Eclipse take all the awards home!**

**Love you all **

**XOXO**

**Mia**


End file.
